Dust and other debris frequently accumulate on surfaces in offices, homes and other human environments. Dust often attracts dust mites, which flourish in the fibers of bedding, furniture, and carpets. Enzymes used by the dust mites to digest dust particles and their feces, become part of house dust and can provoke allergic reactions in humans. In fact, dust mites are considered to be the most common cause of asthma and allergic symptoms worldwide.
For aesthetic and health-related reasons, a myriad of methods of removing dust and debris have been developed. These methods include wiping, swiping, or sweeping by hand, or with a dust cloth, sponge, duster, or broom, or by suction by a vacuum cleaner or air filter. One such method includes the use of a bristled brush which is used to sweep the dust to a location to be later collected using some appropriate device such as a dustpan. A major disadvantage of these previous methods of removing dust is that often, the dust must first be swept to a desired location and then separately, utilizing an additional cleaning step and/or device to collect the dust.
Because dust and other debris that frequently accumulate in offices, homes and other human environments can easily become airborne, care must be exercised when removing dust, as the activity intended to sanitize or remove dust may easily make it airborne. Previous devices and methods of removing dust are often inefficient because while attempting to trap up the dust particles, dust particles frequently become airborne and resettle onto surfaces in the environment. Additionally, the activity can be somewhat hazardous because dust particles may come to settle in the cleaner's lungs. Preventing the inhalation of dust particles is especially critical for individuals having asthma and/or allergies.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for simultaneously trapping and collecting dust particles in a central location while impeding the dispersion of dust particles into the air.